Seal Team 7
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: My first AU. If you guys dont like it just let me know and I wont write another. Danny is a hostage along with others and Seal Team 7 rescues them led by the fearless Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett
1. Chapter 1

"This is SEAL team 7 leader Smoothdog" Steve McGarrett said into his radio as he and his team sat in the tall grass right outside the hotel where a rebel faction was holding 8 people hostage. He had studied all their files but only one had really caught his attention and his whole team knew why. They knew their leader was Bi but preferred men and no one questioned this because he was one hell of a SEAL.

The profile that had caught his attention was a man named Danny Williams. He was a cop from New Jersey and Steve really didn't know why he was here being held hostage but he didn't care, his mission was to rescue them. He had blonde golden hair that looked like it took him hours to style perfectly, bright blue eyes that Steve would love to look into and from the picture Steve could tell the man was well built. Not tall and lean muscle like Steve, but stocky.

"We're set to go" Steve heard over the radio piece in his ear and it sounded like BarnOwl "That you BarnOwl?" Steve had 2 men teams positioned all around the hotel and he needed all of them to check in before they moved on the hotel. He had an 8 man team and that meant 4 men for 4 hostages. Steve was Smoothdog and he was with Beartrack.

"Yes sir, team 1 checking in" BarnOwl said over the radio. He was with RedFox.

"BigCat. Team 2 checking in with Moose" BigCat radioed in.

"Hawkeye and Talon checking in for Team 3" Talon said over the radio.

"All teams move out" Steve said and him and BearTrack moved quietly but swiftly from their hiding spot towards the hotel. Every one knew the plan. They would all enter from different areas then move up the floors quietly incapacitating any hostiles they came in contact with. They would reach the hostages, secure them and move out, easy enough. But Steve knew all plans, even good ones, had kinks.

Steve and BearTrack entered through the south entrance and cleared the area before moving up the stairs. As they came out of the door onto the second floor, Steve saw a guy and they slipped behind a wall. As the guard came around the corner, Steve jumped out and took him in a chokehold, cutting off his airway so he couldn't call out. The guard passed out and Steve laid him on the floor while BearTracks cuffed him and duct taped his mouth.

"Teams check in" Steve whispered through his radio.

"All good Smoothdog" Moose replied and the other teams checked in afterwards.

Steve heard gunfire and cursed and yelled into his radio " Fuck! Who was that? Check in!"

"We were moving down the hallway when a hostile stepped out of a room. Opened fire. We took care of him, but now they know we're here" Hawkeye yelled over the radio.

"All teams, clear your floors and go up as fast as possible! Hostages are now in danger!" Steve yelled and saw 3 hostiles come around the corner and open fire. He returned fire killing one, then the next one and heard BearTrack grunt next to him right before he shot the third one.

"You ok?" Steve asked, checking the wound on BearTracks arm, just a graze.

"It's fine let's go" BearTrack pulled his sleeve down and ran behind Steve.

They made it to the 5th floor where intel had said the hostages were being held.

"All teams in position?" Steve whispered over the radio set. The firefight had taken place on the 2nd floor so they wouldn't have known. All teams checked in and Steve replied "Ok change of plans. There are 4 guards, 2 at the door and 2 by the hostages. BarnOwl and RedFox take the left pair. BarnOwl take hostage guard by gunfire, RedFox take the door. Hawkeye your with BarnOwl and Talon your with RedFox. Understand?"

"Copy that" RedFox replied.

"Copy" Talon said.

Steve kicked the door open and rolled out of the way. All eyes turned towards the door and within 30 seconds the guards were down. Damn this had been messy, Steve thought as the hostages started screaming.

He walked into the room and yelled above the screaming "My name is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, SEAL team 7. We're here to rescue you so stay calm and do exactly what we say!"

"About time" he heard someone mumble and when he turned around his breath caught as he stared into the blue eyes of Danny Williams.

"There were complications ." He stepped closer to the man "But we took care of it and are ready to escort you to safety"

Danny, not backing down stepped closer until their chests were almost touching and breathed in. Steve smelled like salt and seawater, it smelled good "Well I'm glad to hear it. I just want to get home and see my daughter"

Steve's heart plummeted a little "Your married?"

"No. Divorced" Danny said his blues eyes looking directly in Steve's.

"Well I will do everything in my power to get you home to your daughter" Steve said before turning around to his team.

"Ok everyone cover a person. They are now attached to your hip. Protect them with your life" Steve said then turned to Danny leaned down and whispered "Your mine. Stick close to me" he took out his sidearm and handed it to Danny.

"Why would you give me a gun?" Danny asked taking the 9 mil.

"I know your cop. You know how to use one. Let's go" Steve said and led them to the doorway "We're going to an airstrip 2 miles away. It's far but you need to keep up if you want to stay alive" he turned to address his team "Check your weapons and ammo. We're moving out and cannot afford any slips this time" He cast one more look at Danny to make sure he was with him and stepped out into the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve had never met anyone like Danny Williams. He was smug, didn't back down, and dangerous to be around in Steve's case. Steve loved it. They proceeded down the hall when an hostile came out of the stairwell.

"Down!" Steve yelled and pushed Danny into an open door as he shot the enemy "Split back into your teams and meet at the rendezvous. Watch your people! BearTrack head with BarnOwl and RedFox"

He pulled Danny up by the hand and was greeted by fierce blue eyes glaring at him "What?"

"I can handle myself. I don't want you throwing your body in front of mine every time someone shoots" Danny said "I've been a cop for a long time I know how to handle it"

Steve smiled at his boldness at standing up to him "But you don't have a vest on and I do. I'm getting you home to your daughter so like it or not my body IS being thrown over yours and... who knows it may not stop here"

Danny felt the heat creeping up his neck and the red spreading across his face. How did Steve already know he was attracted to him?

"Well then let's get a move on SuperSEAL" Danny said trying to put distance between him and Steve because it could never work out between them. After this he would probably never see him again.

Steve grabbed his arm and glared at him "Do not get in front of me again. I will not be the reason you get shot"

"Fine!" Danny yelled yanking his arm loose and stepping behind him.

Steve just sighed. He was in deep shit with this one. They made it out of the hotel without further problems and proceeded into the street ducking behind cars and sticking close to buildings. They were rounding the corner of a building when Steve saw 3 hostiles across the street and he put his arm across Danny's chest, damn what a chest, and pushed him back into the alley.

"What-" Danny was cut off as Steve's gloved hand covered his mouth and Steve put a finger to his lips signaling for him to be quiet. Danny nodded and Steve removed his hand.

Steve jumped out of the alley and with rapid fire took down one, but a bullet hit his shoulder and he backed into the alley gritting his teeth.

"Fuck" he tried moving his shoulder and he could but it hurt like hell.

"Damn it! What did I say in the hotel? I don't need a protector and look at you now! Shot in the shoulder!" Danny yelled not caring if they heard him because Steve had already opened fire.

"Its fine. There's still 2 more out there so since your so insistent on not needing me, you take one I'll take the other" Steve said as Danny glared at him.

Steve counted to 3 on his fingers and they jumped out, took out the 2 men and looked around for anyone else. They continued down the street.

"So what's your daughters name?" Steve asked as he looked around.

"Grace. She's 9 years old. I have to get back to her" Danny said, Steve noticed his voice softened when talking about her.

"You will. I'll make sure of it" Steve said as and they turned down another street heading for the field and the airstrip was just on the other side. He saw the glint of a rifle barrel in the moonlight and jumped on top of Danny, taking the bullet in his vest and knocking the breath out of him.  
He heard another shot fired and felt it graze his leg before he got up and launched a grenade up at the building watching as it blew up and the body flew over the side. He collapsed on the ground breathing hard, no doubt a few cracked ribs from that bullet hitting his vest and his leg hurt like a bitch. He was getting Danny home, he didn't care if he got injured or killed along the way, there was something different about Danny and he couldn't live with it if Danny died.

"Damn Steve! Your not invincible, if you die getting me to this airstrip I'm going to be pissed" Danny yelled looking at the hole in his vest and the blood running down his leg. He tore his shirt sleeve and wrapped it around his leg. Steve tried not to squirm as Danny wrapped his leg and Danny grabbed his hips and held him stood up and smiled "Better?"

"Yeah much" No, not really. He wasn't worried about getting shot he was worried about his dick throbbing painfully in his cargoes since Danny grabbed his hips. "Come on we have to keep moving. The plane will leave without us. It has orders to get the hostages to safety with or without the SEAL team."

Danny looked at him concern in his eyes and Steve was beginning to like it "Are you sure you can make it?"

"I'll be fine" Steve said and shouldered his automatic. Then ran into the field, Danny running beside him.

"All teams this is Smoothdog" he heard Danny chuckle "Check in"

"Smoothdog this is BarnOwl. We're nearing the extraction point. What's your ETA?" the radio crackled in his ear

"We're about a half mile out" Steve said in his radio and grunted when his leg where he'd been shot cramped and his shoulder started throbbing again, also it was getting harder to breathe, every time he did it sent pain through his chest.

"you injured?" BarnOwl said over the radio

"Nothing serious. Gunshot to the shoulder, grazed leg, and a sniper hit my vest bruising a couple ribs" Steve breathed heavily trying to keep running.

"Sounds like more than bruised ribs Smoothdog. You gonna make it? Do you want me to send RedFox and Talon back to you?" BarnOwl said in Steve's ear

"Negative. Stay with the civilians. We'll make it" Steve said

"So uh...Smoothdog is it? Your not looking so hot" Danny said as they slowed to a walk.

"I'm fine. Come one we have to pick up the pace" Steve said and went to hitch his gun up over his shoulder but yelped in pain when his wounded shoulder protested and started bleeding again.

"No you need to take it easy. You lose any more blood and your going to pass out and I'm not hauling your ass to the airfield" Danny said wrapping Steve's arm around his shoulders to help support him because he was now limping and felt the blood running down his leg.

"Steve hurry it up. Their starting the engines and we can't wait much longer" BarnOwl yelled in his earpiece.

"We're coming. I can see the lights of the plane. We're almost there" Steve's words started to slur at the end and he was getting dizzy.

"Hang on Steve. We're almost there"  
Danny pleaded and tightened his grip on Steve's side, holding him up.

They limped onto the airfield and two SEALS came running out and grabbed Steve. Danny almost barked that he could manage Steve but then remembered these guys were like Steve's brothers, so he let them take Steve and ran onto the plane behind them. They laid Steve down and went to get medical supplies.

Danny sat down beside Steve and smiled at him "Well you got us here Smoothdog"

"Told I would" was all Steve managed before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve woke up in a hospital on the Navy Base. He felt groggy, his chest hurt, his arm was in a cast and his leg was bandaged. He looked around and saw pictures everywhere, pictures that a little kid had drawn. He didn't know any kids, so who were these from?

He looked over as BarnOwl walked into the room "Smoothdog! Your awake and looking good. How do you feel?"

"Like shit" Steve mumbled and rubbed his face, then waved his hand around the room "Where did all this come from?"

BarnOwl smiled and looked at him "Seems you made quite an impression on your civilian buddy, Danny Williams and his little girl. When we got here she was waiting and threw herself into his arms. He explained everything to her then turned to me and asked if they could stay until you woke up. She's been drawing those since last night" he gestured to all the pictures around the room.

Steve's heart almost burst. Danny hadn't left yet. There was still a chance to see him and meet Grace.

BarnOwl continued to stand there and look at him "Is there something you needed?" Steve asked him

"You know, he's moving to Hawaii with Grace. Apparently his ex-wife is moving there and he wants to move to be with Grace. Steve, the whole team saw it. How you two acted with each other. We'll miss you but go. Transfer to Pearl Harbor. Hawaii's your home anyways. We can handle things at Coronado and if we ever need help with missions I'll call you" BarnOwl said then left the room.

Steve sat there and pondered this for a minute. He could have a chance with Danny. DADT was repealed and his team knew he was bi anyways so he didn't see a reason not to pursue Danny. BarnOwl was right, Hawaii was his home and he missed it. His sister, Mary had been renting their house to people and he could buy her share and live in his family home maybe with Danny and Grace. He really thought this could work then turned to look when Danny walked into the room.

"Danny!" Steve said and Danny sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

"Yeah so I heard your going to be alright. Sorry about all the pictures, Grace wanted to thank you" Danny said, he didn't know what he was going to do, he had to tell Steve he would never see him again "Steve, I have-"

Danny was cut off as Steve's hand looped around his neck and pulled him down. Their lips met and Steve couldn't stop himself. He forced his tongue into Danny's mouth and tasted coffee and sugar. Then nipped and sucked on his bottom lip, causing Danny to move closer.

Danny gave as good as he got, running his hands through Steve's hair and pulling him closer. When they broke apart, both men were gasping for air. Danny thought his heart would explode because it hurt so bad but he had to say it "Steve, I'm moving to Hawaii. We'll never see each other again"

Steve's smile faded "Is that what you want? You don't want to see me?"

"No! I do! I would love too! I just don't think it could work. Your a SEAL and I'm just a cop. You'll always be gone on some mission and I can't ask you to pick up and move to Hawaii." Danny turned away and sighed "And I have Grace and an ex-wife"

Steve leaned forward and grabbed Danny's arm forcing him to turn around "I'm transferring to Pearl Harbor. I grew up in Hawaii, I'm going back to be home, you moving there is fate. We were meant to find each other"

Danny knew he was falling fast, but he couldn't help it "What about the SEALS?"

"I'll transfer to the reserves. The Governor of Hawaii is an old friend and she was there when my mom died and when my dad died. She's been bugging me ever since to come and run a criminal task force for her. I can run it and you can join too." Steve said looking into the blue eyes that had captured him since he first saw the picture "I have a house there where you and me can live and Grace can come over. We can get a dog, live our lives! Please Danny, say yes"

"Steve, we've known each other for 3 days. That's not a long time. You haven't even met my daughter or my ex-wife..." Danny sighed then winced when he saw the gleam leave Steve's eyes at his words "but I do know there's something here. Something I haven't felt in a long time. Its fierce and raw, I didn't even feel this way about my wife. I loved her but this is different. Your different, besides the fact you think your superman. So yes, we will try"

Danny leaned forward and kissed him again. Damn, he would never get tired of that. How did he get so lucky? He was a short, stocky, blonde detective from Jersey with a loud mouth, bad temper and a daughter and he had found someone who was tall, lean, tan, gorgeous, and put up with his bullshit. Danny didn't know if it would work but they would sure as hell try.

"I want you to meet Grace though" Danny said and left the room to go get her.

Steve touched his lips where Danny's had just been. Danny was exciting, fiery, and fierce. Steve knew he didn't deserve Danny, but they were going to try and that's what mattered. He sat up ready to meet Danny's daughter, hoping she was in every way like Danny.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Steve had been released from the hospital for about a week now and the first thing he had done was fill out his papers to transfer to Pearl Harbor and the reserves. He'd called the Governor, told her he would run the task force on one condition, his partner could be Danny. Then he made his way to the hotel where Danny was staying and told him everything. He had been staying in the hotel with Danny until the transfer was complete and Grace had already gone to Hawaii with his ex-wife. Their first night together had been amazing, full of passion and fire. Steve couldn't wait for it to continue.

It was Friday morning and they were having breakfast when Steve's phone rang.

"Commander McGarrett" he answered it sharply in case it was a commanding officer.

"Commander McGarrett. Your transfers been approved and your ready to move out. Good luck with the task force" The voice on the other end said and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Thank you sir" and he hung up.

"Ready to go babe?" Steve asked looking at Danny who had just gotten up to put his bowl in the sink.

"Go where?" Danny said before Steve plastered himself to Danny's chest.

"That was it. My transfer was approved and we can leave." Steve said and kissed Danny.

"Great! Let's go!" Danny said pulling Steve towards the bedroom to grab their suitcases.

Steve chuckled and said "Hang on. We have to ship our boxes there first and make flight arrangements. My house isn't going anywhere, my sister has it all ready for us."

"Fine lets ship these boxes and get our asses on a plane. I want to be in a real home, not a hotel. And I want to see Grace and let her know about this" Danny smiled looking at Steve and cupping his cheek.

Steve couldn't agree more. He was excited for Grace to see her new home. He loved Grace already and he'd only met her twice but she was Danny's daughter and Steve couldn't be more proud to call her his too.

They went to a UPS and dropped off their boxes bound for Hawaii then went to the airport and boarded their 9 o'clock flight to Honolulu. It was almost a 9 hour flight and flying at night would help them sleep through most of it. They sat down in their seats and Steve placed a quick kiss on Danny's lips, a grin covering his face. They were about to start their lives together. Steve glared at the man sitting across the aisle from them when he cleared his throat and gave them a dirty look, the elderly lady sitting beside him cast a glare at him and then she just leaned forward and smiled at Steve and Danny.

"We are beginning our descent into Honolulu international. Please make sure your trays and seats are upright and fasten your seat belts. We will be on the ground in about 20 minutes" The flight attendants cheery voice cut off.

"Danny wake up. We're here" Steve shook him awake and smiled at his disheveled hair, running his hand through it and smoothing it back down.

Danny grunted and said "Thanks babe, wouldn't want to look like crap getting off a 9 hour flight"

Steve laughed and squeezed his hand "You look great Danno" using his nickname that Grace had told him, laughing again when Danny glared at him.

"What I have told you about that huh?" Danny said mumbling something about SuperSEALS and lack of listening and thats why he'd been shot so many times during the rescue mission.

They got off the plane collected their luggage and met Mary by the gate.

"Mary!" Steve yelled and dropped his bag running to hug her.

She hugged him tightly back and stood back to look at him "What are you? 10 years old" taking in his cargo pants, tshirt and button up over the tshirt.

He laughed and said "Mary this is Danny" he wrapped an arm around Danny's waist and placed and quick kiss on his cheek.

"Nice to meet you Danny. Make my brother happy, you hear me?" Mary said shaking his hand fiercely.

When she let go he flexed his hand and said "Nice to meet you too and I'll try"she was pretty enough he guessed with her blonde hair and sharp features just like Steve except he guessed she got blond hair from their mother.

She gave them a ride to the house and Steve's Silverado was out front. He bought it brand new before shipping out on the last mission and had it shipped to Hawaii when he started the transfer paperwork.

Steve hugged Mary one more time before they got out and said "Thanks Sis, call you later"

"Ok bye! Call if you need anything" She waved and drove off back to her house.

Danny waved bye and looked at the house. It was warm and old looking with flowers out front and a nice green lawn. It was beach front and Grace would love that. He loved it already and it came with Steve.

Steve pulled him into a hug and a kiss and smiled at him "Welcome Home"


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok pick a color for your new room Gracie" Steve said as he lifted her up so she could see all the paint colors.

They were at Lowes getting things to redo the house. Today they were tackling the kitchen and the bedrooms. Steve and Danny had picked out a pale yellow for the kitchen, a dark beige color for their room, and now Grace was picking a color for her room. After this they were going to the furniture store to pick out Grace's bedroom furniture.

"This one!" Grace yelled plucking a light blue colored paint chip from the rack "Can we paint dolphins on my wall too?" she looked at Steve with puppy dog eyes

He tried to resist, he really did but in the end he said "Of course we can! Come on while they mix the paint we can go find a stencil"

They got home and Grace carried in the bags of brushes and tape and stencils while Steve carried in the paint. Her bedroom furniture was outside in the truck. He and Danny would bring it in when they were done painting and put it together.

"Ok let's do the kitchen first" Steve said and popped the top on the pale yellow paint. He handed a roller to Danny and took one for himself "Grace why don't you go put all your stuff in a box and slide it in the hallway that way when we're done we can come do your room"

"Ok!" She smiled and ran upstairs

"Thanks babe" Danny said giving him a kiss "She really likes it here and Thank you for trying to make her feel welcome"

"Feel? She is welcome. Danny, she's part of my family now too. She'll always have a room here and I was thinking maybe next week we can get a dog for her" Steve said as he began painting the kitchen.

"A dog?" Danny said "Are you sure? I mean working with Five-0 we won't have a lot of time"

"Yes I'm sure I want Grace to have everything" Steve said dipping his roller back in the paint tray

"Oh lord, I knew she was going to end up being spoiled. I just never thought it would be by a big tough Navy SEAL" Danny said as he painted his wall.

"You still love me though right?" Steve winced as soon as he said it. They had only been together for 2 weeks. It was a little early to be saying love. He felt Danny tense up beside him and panicked. Now he was going to lose Danny.

"I sure do" Danny said, body checking Steve into the wall as he passed to get more paint.

Steve grinned and felt the tension ease from his body. He hadn't fucked this up. Danny loved him. "So that's how it is huh?"

As Danny walked back to his spot where he was painting, Steve pushed him up against the wall and started kissing his neck.

"Steve. Grace is upstairs" Danny said trying to wiggle away from him.

"I know, you have to be quiet. I realize that's hard for you but try" Steve said and winced when Danny elbowed him in the ribs.

Danny braced his hands against the wall and shoved backwards, pushing Steve off. Steve stumbled backwards and fell into the paint tray. Danny was outright laughing and Steve just sat there glaring at him.

"I swear I will get you back for this" Steve said, a dangerous glint in his eye "you won't know, I'll just surprise you. Pure payback"

"Can't wait" Danny said, low and husky.

"Uncle Steve! What are you doing?" Grace yelled from the doorway, an impatient look on her face.

"Danno pushed me and made me fall Gracie" Steve said putting an innocent look on his face.

"Danno! You know you're supposed to hurry up so we can do my room" she stood with her hands on her hips "my stuff is already packed so we can paint. Hurry up!"

"My mistake monkey. We're done here anyways. Let Uncle Steve change clothes and we can paint your room" Danny said then held out a hand to Steve and pulled him up. It was tile floor in the kitchen so it didn't matter that he dripped paint, Danny used a wet rag to wipe it up and Steve walked to the laundry room off the kitchen and shut the door to change pants.

They spent the next 2 hours painting Grace's room while listening to her babble about the beach and dolphins. They finished and looked at the room. The walls were the light blue color and on one wall there was waves that Steve had painted and grey-blue dolphins that he had stenciled on.

"I love it Uncle Steve! It's perfect!" Grace yelled throwing herself at him and he caught her and swung her around in a hug.

"Good! Me and Danno will go get your furniture now" Steve said setting her down. He and Danny walked outside and they unloaded the bed, dresser and TV stand, carrying them up to the room and setting them up. Soon they had her room set up and her bed was made with the bed set she picked out at Target.

She was jumping on the bed with he stuffed animals while Steve and Danny watched with smiles on their faces. She launched herself at Steve who caught her and landed on the bed wrestling with her.

"Danno! Help!" Grace yelled as Steve ticked her. When Danny reached down for her arm, Steve grabbed it and pulled him down on top of his chest.

"What are you doing? Get off me you animal!" Danny yelled his voice muffled in Steve's shoulder as Grace dog piled on top of him.

"Ok! Ok! You two win!" Danny yelled as Grace giggled "Happy now?"

Steve grinned one of those devastating grins and whispered in his ear "I can't say I'm not happy with the results"

Danny knew exactly what he meant and tried to look indignant "Steve. Grace is not 2 feet from us. Stop it" Steve smiled and kissed him quick.

Grace was smart and knew she had 2 dads now but she still liked to mess with her Danno. Danny's father look faltered when Grace ran from the room screaming "Eww! Kissing! Do it somewhere else!"

Steve and Danny laughed and Steve said "Come on let's start dinner"

They headed downstairs where Grace was watching TV. Steve ordered pizza and they flopped on the couch on both sides of Grace , squishing her between them and she giggled. Steve thought he had been happy in the SEALS saving the world from terrorists and rescuing people but no. This was happiness. Snuggled on the couch with people he loved. Life was good.

The End.


End file.
